Penetrator
|related = Porka (GTA 1; First variant only) Comet Infernus (Only GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories variants) |manufacturer = Ocelot (HD Universe) |price = $880,000 (GTA Online) (Legendary Motorsport) |dashtype = |inttxd = |roadspawn = Yes (GTA 1) No (GTA Online) |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = penetrator |handlingname = PENETRATOR |textlabelname = PENETRATOR |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Penetrator is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto 1 and a two-door super car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. It is manufactured by Ocelot in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' The Penetrator is a sports car that appears in two versions. The Liberty City variant is simply the Porka with its roof up, while the San Andreas/Vice City variant is based on a Porsche 911. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle appears to be heavily based on the , seen heavily in the overall curvature of the beltline and rear window design, as well as appearing to feature the rear lights from the Lamborghini Diablo VT and a rear grille similar to the one found in the Bugatti EB110. The headlights are very similar to that of a 2002-2006 Ferrari 575M Maranello . The front bumper appears based on the one found in the Chevrolet Corvette Indy concept car. Unlike its real-life counterpart, the Penetrator does not feature flip-down headlights. Due to this, the front fascia seems to be based on the Jaguar XJ220S TWR, a track tuned version of the XJ220. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle has a mid-engine configuration and a very low ride height. Low profile tires are found on the vehicle's wheels. Despite the Penetrator's long profile, the car has relatively good maneuverability, possibly due to the position of the front wheels and the steering range. It is powered by a single cam V12 engine equipped with 12 throttle bodies, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a mid-engine, all wheel drive (30% front, 70% rear distribution) layout. As the Penetrator has a much higher speed than other supercars in-game, it makes it a much worthy competitor for races with its all-around handling and excellent speed and acceleration. The Penetrator appears to have some oversteer when entering corners quickly and can sometimes lead to it powersliding. This happens often if performing a 90-degree turn at high speeds and turning sharply. GTA Online Overview V12 w/ 6 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors/12 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *TBA *The vehicle appears to come with exhaust, side skirt and spoiler modifications. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' Penetrator-GTA1-SanAndreas%26ViceCity.png|Second version of the Penetrator in Grand Theft Auto 1. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot4.jpg|Seen in an official screenshot. Penetrator-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Penetrator on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *The first version appears only in Liberty City. *The second version can be found in Vice City and San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $880,000. Trivia ''General'' *The Penetrator is one of seven vehicles in GTA Online to return from the 2D Universe, the others being the Z-Type, Tour Bus, Furore GT, Mamba, Panto, and Itali GTB. *The Penetrator previously held the longest gap between its last appearance and re-appearance until it was beaten by the Itali GTB on January 10th, 2017, which was released a month later. * The name of the vehicle is a reference to the sexual act of penetration, continuing on Rockstar's lewd humour. **This is further explained from the Legendary Motorsport website, which further emphasizes its lewd humor. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *If modified with a rear spoiler, it can resemble the , a homologated motorsport version of the XJ220. See Also *Porka *Porka Turbo *Porka 910 *Comet - 3D Universe and HD Universe counterpart of the Grand Theft Auto 1 Penetrator, also based on Porsche cars. Navigation }} de:Penetrator es:Penetrator pl:Penetrator hu:Penetrator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot